Just About Enough
by LibraBliss89
Summary: If you like soap operas, then you'll like this story. Pairings:YumixShinbo, MinoruxYuzuki, HidekixChii Please read and review! Updated!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter One: Memories

"Yumi! Yumi wake up!"

The voice was loud, almost ear splitting. She groaned in discomfort and put the pillow over her head. She turned to her side to look at the bunny shaped clock on her nightstand. It read 6 o clock. It was time to get up for school. She rolled off her bed and walked towards her closet to get her pink robe with her matching pink slippers.

"Yumi! Are you awake?" Yumi's mom walked in right as Yumi was about to open the door. Yumi was startled and yelp, scaring her mom.

"Yes mom. Do you mind?" Yumi said annoyed by her mother's presence.

Yumi pushed pass her mother and headed towards the bathroom. Her mother called her name but she ignore her call. She just wanted to go to school and come back home to sleep so that she could forget her pain.

After she finished getting ready, she went to the door, put her shoes on and got her bag. Before she could close the door to leave, her mother held the door open.

"Sweety. Please be careful. Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault he died." Yumi's mother face was deeply engraved with empathy.

"I don't want to talk about it. What happened happened. I know I can't change that. But I know I can't change the way I feel about it. Bye mom. I have to go."

Yumi walked to school with her head down. She got to school early so as usual, she went to the music room. Ever since the accident she went back to playing the piano again. The notes touch her soul and the melody had soothed her aching heart. She could never forgive herself, never. As she played one of Mozart's pieces, memories of the dreadful night played in her head over and over again.

_"No Ueda. You mustn't act this way."_

_"Yumi, how could you? I trusted you."_

_"Please stop. You're scaring me. Slow down."_

_The rain hit the window shield harder and harder. Yumi's eyes were blinded with tears._

_"Yumi! I'm talking to you!"_

_"Please. Stop this. You're going to kill us." Yumi's throat was tightening and her heart was beating fast._

_"Why did you do it Yumi? Don't you love me?"_

_"I didn't know. I didn't know...Watch out! Ahhhhh!"_

_The lights from the truck came closer and closer until it made a hard impact to the front of the car. Yumi's eyes still tear filled, she reached for Ueda's hand, only to find it wet with blood._

_"Ueda? I'm so sorry."_

_I have given all to you._

_Gotta change my point of view._

_Cause all I get in return,_

_Is a heart getting torn apart._

Please review. I'm a newbie in this site. Please review. Good no good. And I know Chobits is not my but I can use my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2: Recuperating

A/N: Even though this story is not yet recognized I will still say, Chobits is not mine and I hope you guys will like it. School is boring….anyway. Enjoy this chappy. Ja ne! And if I have speeling Shino wrong. I am so sorry. I just noticed that.

Chapter Two: Recuperating

"..umi? Yumi?"

To into the song, Yumi didn't notice that somebody was talking to her. She quickly snapped back into realtiy and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. She turned around to see Shinbo. She smiled forcefully and got up to greet him.

"Oh hi Shinbo. Are you here to drop off Ms. Takako?"

"No. It's too early in the morning. What are you doing here?", Shinbo said as he walked towards Yumi.

"Well I always come to school early so I can play the piano."

"Are you still grieving over him?", Shinbo frowned at the thought.

"...Well-I.."

"Yumi. You have stop this nonsense. It wasn't your fault he died. How many times do you have to hear that? You tried your hardest to stop him. You can't blame yourself for his actions." He was cutoff by Yumi's hard sobbing.

"It IS my fault. If I had never went to that party I would have never met his friend, and I wouldn't have been pregnant. I didn't know. I just didn't know!" Yumi's arms went around her as if protecting herself from her words. She bended over in pain and disgust from her memory. She went to her knees and started to bawl. Shinbo looked down at her, he made her cry. He always found a way to make her cry.

Shinbo got in front on Yumi. He lifted her face by her chin. Yumi's face was flushed with despair and her eyes drowning with sorrow. Shinbo smiled at her, confusing Yumi. He smiled and in a soft tone he spoke.

"Yumi. sweetheart. It's not your fault. He raped. It was against your will. Don't you remember that? You told me that you woke up in an alleyway and all you could remember was Ueda smiling at you and his friend offered you a drink. Then strangely enough you found your way to my apartment all drugged and stained with blood. I helped you. Ueda had no idea where you went that night."

"But his friend told him that he took me to bathroom because I wasn't feeling well" Yumi continued the story, "But when he found me at the hospital, he was crying. He reached out to me and said, '_I'll never leave you uot of my sight. What happened to you?', _and when I told him his friend had took advantage at me he claimed that I just had too much to drink and I got lost on my way to the bathroom and when his friend was with me the whole time." Yumi stopped. Her throat was tight and she couldn't bear to say another word.

"Come on Yumi. You have to finish...and two weeks later from the incident you went back to the doctor to find out that you were pregnant. From the time before you met Ueda's friend you were still a virgin, so that could only say one thing, you WERE raped. You told Ueda and he got mad. He called you a whore and a traitor. His friend already long gone, nowhere to be found, he was going to take to the doctor to get an abortion. And in the cause and effect in that he drove like a maniac and killed himself and the unborn baby." Shinbo finished and Yumi was now quiet.

Shinbo helped Yumi up because the music teacher had entered the room. Yumi quickly wiped her face and straighten her skirt.

"May I help you?"

"No. Everything's fine Mr. Shimatsu. I was jsut playing the piano and this is one of my friend's whose is hear to watch me play." Yumi quickly pulled one out of the bag and smiled to hide her pain.

"She can play a good tone. Yumi is a gifted pianoist, she can sight read and play the music to it's full potential. Play Sonata No. 7, the one you always play."

"Oh. I mustn't. I really have to go to morning class. But it's nice of you to offer." Yumi bowed down in apology and Shinbo just chuckled at the tone of Yumi's voice filled with embarrasement.

Yumi and Shinbo said their goodbyes and headed towards morning class. Once they got there Yumi stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Shinbo.

"Thank you for walking me to my class. You should really get going."

"Yeah. I have classes today too. Well I'll see you later. Take care." Shinbo said scratching his head and shaking Yumi's hand. Shinbo turned around to walk away, but Yumi stopped him.

"Shinbo?"

"Yes Yumi. What is it?"

"I know what you were doing back there. Thank you. You really are a great help." Yumi smiled and Shinobu's heart felt warm. He made her smile. The one smile he loved.

"Well ja ne."

"Later Yumi."

Yumi watched Shinbo exit the building from the classroom window. Yumi had her fist clenched by her heart. She still couldn't stop blaming herself for it. She was just going to have to hide from everyone. Once more she was going to lie. But this time for the better good. She stood up straight and smiled.

'For everyone. I am going to be strong for everyone.'

A/N: Please review. :(


	3. Chapter 3: Sunshine and Rain Clouds

A/N: I know Chobits isn't mine but I can imaginate. Enjoy the show:)

_After all you put me through,_

_Boy, I'm still in love with you._

_Although, you don't seem to care,_

_You keep pushing my love down the stairs._

_You got me crying,_

_So I'm leaving you be-hind._

Chapter Three: Sunshine and Rain Clouds

Shinbo was sitting in the middle of English class. His head rested on the palm of his hand. He couldn't help but remember the look on Yumi's face when she smiled a him…

Today was the day he could see Takako after 2 weeks of hard study and patience. Lately, their relationship had gone down on by a mudslide. She began to complain more on the little things. He never expected that she would ask for a break after they had gone on their 1st anniversary to the Islands. He planned it to perfection, but yet Takako asked for more time. Was she seeing someone else? Or was the love just fading? He had killed time by hanging out with Hideki and Chii who had recently just got married. Their were the couple of disaster. Chii still didn't know how to use the kitchen. Shinbo laughed at the memory of when he came over and saw Hideki trying to put the flames out from the oven.

"Shinbo…' a loud whisper came from behind Shinbo.

He looked back and saw that Hideki was trying to get his attention. He gave him a glare showing that he had his full attention. Hideki pointed to the guy next to him and he had a note ready to give to him. It was from Hideki.

_Hey buddy!  
Something bugging you?  
You've been sighing for the past 15 minutes.  
Talk to me._

Shinbo smiled at Hideki's consideration of hi pain. He wrote back,

_I just have a lot on my mind.  
That's all.  
Sorry. :(_

Hideki received the letter and the bell rang before he could write back. Hideki was the first one out and he waited for Shinbo, but found out that Shinbo was all ready walking out the school. "What's killing him that his best friend can't know?" Hideki thought to himself.

Shinbo had to leave. He didn't want Hideki to know he had "girl" problems. He wasn't in the mood for sharing. He went straight to Takako's school to pick her up and walk her home as usual. As he entered the school he saw Yumi putting on her shoes, her face drowning with tears. Shinbo walked up to her quickly.

"Yumi. What's wrong?" Shinbo said has he put one arm around her shoulder.

"My mother is sending me away like some diseased animal! And she won't listen to me! I don't want to leave!-"

"Calm down Yumi. Sit down. Talk to me." Shinbo held Yumi's hand and waited for her to stop sobbing.

"My mom came to school today, during lunch. She said problems here were nothing but a burden to me. That I needed to get away from this place. She said she was sending me to boarding school, across the seas. I told her I didn't want to go anywhere. This is my home. I don't want to leave. So many good memories behind. But she still opposed and said I am leaving at the end of this week." Yumi sniffled and she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Oh Yumi", Shinbo held her in his arms in an embrace.

Never in her life had she felt so helpless weak alone. But here in his arms she felt safe, protected, loved. Everything around her was a blur. She couldn't see the smiling face that once filled her mind.

Shinbo could feel her small quivering figure. The tears that stained his shirt. He pulled her back, he caressed her face and wiped her tears away. She looked at his eyes deeply, with such happiness and despair. He bent down to kiss her. And in surprise, Yumi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

Moments later Shinbo heard his name being said in a familiar voice…Takako

"Shinbo? What's going on?" Takako said as she took a caution step forward.

"It's not what it looks like-" Shinbo said defensively.

Yumi got up quickly and bowed down to Ms. Takako and Shinbo.

"I'm sorry I must leave. I'm sorry Ms. Takako. It won't happen again." Yumi then walked out the door.

Takako walked up to Shinbo, before Shinbo could say anything she slapped him.

"With a high school student? How disgusting!" Takako sneered at him.

"Like you're any better than me. You dated and slept with a prep student. Don't think yourself a saint." Shinbo got up to get on her level and he rubbed his cheek.

Takako was ready to cry, but she promised herself she wouldn't. Then everything went down hill.

"Takako honey. Are you ready to go? Who's this man? Is he bothering you?" a man a little bit taller than Shinbo walked up to Takako and kissed her on the cheek. His hair was a light brown but his eyes showed strain. Takako's old husband.

"Who is this Ms. Takako? Is this your husband? Does he even know what you have done?" Shinbo said sarcastically, but he began to get mad.

"Shinbo, please! I can explain!-" Shinbo cut off Takako.

"No" Shinbo bowed down to the stranger and lifted his head in a cynical smile, "Nice to meet you. I am now Takako's ex-boyfriend. You are one lucky man."

Shinbo turned around and walked away, leaving the man with a confused look on his face. He felt like screaming on top of his lungs. How could he have been so stupid? He know eventually she would go back to her husband…As he was walking back to his apartment, it began to rain. He hurried home, Sumomo started to complain that his backpack was getting wet and she hated getting wet in a packed bag. Shinbo got to his apartment in a short period of time.; and waiting for him by his door was Yumi. She smiled at him and spoke.

"I came to apologize."

Shinbo couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.


End file.
